Answer Me
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Shounen ai: SetoxJounouchi :: oneshot: DOMA arc, spoilery? :: He’s never been very good with expressing emotions, or identifying them, for that matter.


Taking a break from all the Puzzleshipping fics I've been doing. (_stretches_)

**Answer Me  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Seto/Jounouchi  
**Story Type**: One-shot  
**Summary**: He's never been very good with expressing emotions, or identifying them, for that matter.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Yuugiou's not mine.

**Spoilers**: DOMA arc, towards the end, when Yami and Seto are duelling against Dartz. Have you watched up to there yet? ...although I shuffled the dialogue a bit.

**Warnings**: Not much, really. Seto's trying, he really is.

-----

"But Kaiba, what if their souls will really be lost—!"

"Shut up, Yuugi! They are nothing but cheap holographic images that Dartz conjured up to make you stop your attacks. If you won't attack, I will!"

"No, Kaiba! Stop!"

"Twilight Zone Dragon, attack Mirror Knight Jounouchi!"

"Jounouchi-kun!"

"Jounouchi! If you still have the heart of a true duellist, then _fight back_!" _No one else would have been that stupid to leave his own key for another duellist's safety...you _are_ a duellist, now defend, dammit!_

"Aibou!"

_No, _why_ did you step in?_ I was furious, although there was a tiny bit inside me that sighed in relief.

"_It's all right, mou hitori no boku,_" Yuugi's hollow voice echoed on the battlefield, with a hint of a smile. "_We're still here... we won't be going anywhere even if you attack us._"

"Aibou—" Yami was calling desperately again.

The Mirror Knights fell silent. Having been caught in surprise that the Mirror Knights fought against Dartz's control and talked out of turn, I half expected a certain blond to say something as well.

No such luck.

_Say something, Jounouchi, you idiot... At least let me know you're in there somewhere!_

_...Hell, I even miss your stupid insults!_

"My turn, draw." Yami shook, trying to come into grips to what Yuugi just told him. I gave him a disdainful look.

_Why is it that they can still reach out to each other even when there's the obvious barrier of being enemies of opposite sides of the field? Why can't I try—what? No, no..._

"Attack them," I repeated forcefully.

"I...can't..."

_Oh right, the Sennen Puzzle. How could I have forgotten._

"Stop being so emotionally attached; you heard your partner! They have the preparation to _die_ in this duel, and if we don't finish off Dartz, we'll be next!"

"But—"

"Look at them." I glared at him. "Three of them have no more mirrors to protect them. Now just play a monster and finish at least one of them off." _Why can't you listen to me for once, dammit?! I swear I'm not playing a stupid joke on you!_

"...I play Cyclone to destroy Two Archers Kenaturo. ...End turn."

_Dammit, you arrogant fool!_

-----

"Reveal trap card," I gasped out, breaths coming in short. _No! I've come too far to give up now._ "Final Hope... I owe you nothing else, Yuugi... Beat them, or I'll have your head."

"No, Kaiba!"

_Is this how you felt, Jounouchi?_ My eyes glazed over and my body slumped over. The breaths no longer came in gasps, my body in no more need of oxygen to keep it up. I felt energy being drained out of me quickly, much too quickly... _This, sensation, of being ripped from your body, knowing that it was impossible to fight your way back into the empty shell that once served a purpose? Nothing but false appearances and façades shaped by the past to be kept up for future's sakes?_

I was being sucked in like a magnet to a giant magnetic field, unable to resist the pull. I had no idea what happened to my body; it was probably thrown out by the Seal, like Jounouchi's when he lost...

Now, to find him in this mass of souls.

-----

"Kaiba?" A voice asked incredulously.

I didn't need to turn around to tell who said it. But I did, anyway. A rush of adrenaline throughout my body, but then the cold demeanour kicked back in.

"Underdog," I acknowledged.

He bristled, and I was happy – happy? – to see the fire in his eyes that were missing in the Mirror Knight form.

"I wouldn't be so cocky here if I were you," he said hotly. "In case you haven't noticed, you're surrounded by those who _lost_ to the Seal."

"I am aware of that," I replied indignantly, letting the emphasis on 'lost' slide; I was taking too much delight in seeing him grow angrier as I continued to downgrade his intelligence. _Actually, he's not as brainless as I first thought him to be... You've grown, Jounouchi, you've come a long way..._

"Whatever, Rich Boy."

I supposed he floated off to look for that woman – Kujyaku Mai, was it? I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed; I would have enjoyed continuing the banter with him, his insults too amusing to pass.

_Seto, you've become too much of a softie. Snap out of it!_

But I knew I couldn't; at least, not with Mokuba, nor with Jounouchi.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress Notes**: Well, this was a rather pointless story. (_thwacks self_) Sorry for taking up your time. u.u

And the title...it never really reflected the story. Gah.


End file.
